Previously proposed electric powered wheelchairs have normally used lead-acid storage batteries weighing from 35 to 65 pounds, and substantial size motors for powering the wheelchair. In addition, most prior wheelchairs are custom made for the particular individual, with a height and width dimensioned to suit the physical configuration of the expected user of the wheelchair. It is also noted that the electric wheelchairs which have been proposed heretofore have been relatively heavy and bulky, and do not lend themselves to collapsing to an easy storage configuration.
In view of the foregoing, various objects of the present invention include the following:
1. One object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight electric wheelchair wherein the batteries only weigh a dozen pounds or so and wherein the batteries may be re-charged in one-half hour to one hour.
2. Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair in which the width of the wheelchair between the side arms may be readily varied by the person using the wheelchair, while the wheelchair is being used, and wherein the height of the seat of the wheelchair may be easily changed.
3. Full collapsibility of an electric wheelchair is another important object of the invention.